


What Is Love?

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: A few things happen, F/F, Jade and Beck fight, Now all I think of is the song, What is love is asked, Why did I name it this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Jade and Beck start fighting a lot and break up, when asked what love is to her, Jade describes the one person she never thought she would
Relationships: Jade West/Beck Oliver(briefly), Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	What Is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Beck and Jade had been dating for a long time, but as time goes on everything changes, even people. Currently, everyone was gathered in the auditorium to get ready for the next play when Beck and Jade came in arguing for probably the millionth time that month, causing everyone to focus on them “Guys” Tori said, going to stand up when Andre grabbed her arm gently and had her sit back down “They won’t listen” Andre said, shaking his head as the two continued their fight.

“I don’t love you!” Jade finally shouted, causing the whole room to go silent while Beck stared at her as he tried to process what she had just said “You don’t love me?” Beck asked, sounding hurt and Jade fought back a wince as she stared at him “I don’t… Not anymore” Jade said honestly, watching as he shook his head before glancing around “I guess we’re done then?” He finally asked, looking at Jade who nodded before watching him give a small nod before storming out “Don’t you guys have something better to look at?!” Jade shouted, causing everyone to jump but focus on something else.

A few weeks later, everyone did their best to not get on Jade’s bad side since she was very testy since the break up between her and Beck “You doing okay, Jade?” Tori asked one day, looking at her and watching as Jade looked up from her phone “Fine” Jade said, not sounding as harsh as she would usually be when it came to someone asking about her feelings “Just know, you can talk to me if you need to” Tori said, giving her a tiny smile before heading off to class since she knew she wouldn’t get an answer for that.

A few days later, everyone was talking in Sikowitz class before Sikowitz walked in with a large cardboard heart “Alright, kids” Sikowitz said, setting the heart up on the stage “Today we’re going to talk about love, Andre! What’s love to you?” Sikowitz asked, pointing to Andre “Uh, love is doing something for someone without wanting anything in return?” He asked, looking at Sikowitz who shook his head “Too much of a question, Jade! What is love?” He asked, pointing at Jade who sat there for a moment before shrugging “Love is being kind to someone who doesn’t deserve it, doing things for them with no intention of being thanked or getting anything in return, love is being there for someone when they need it most… Even when they don’t deserve it” she said, glancing briefly at Tori who was sitting next to her and everyone staring at her in silent awe “What?” She asked harshly, glaring at everyone “That was good, Jade… Thank you” Sikowitz said before moving on to someone else.

Later at lunch, Jade was going to sit down when Andre pulled her to the side “What do you want?” Jade asked with a groan, looking at Andre who looked at her for a moment “You like Tori” he finally said, slipping his hands into his pockets and watching Jade raise an eyebrow “I what?” She asked, readjusting her grip on her container of salad “You like Tori… I saw the way you looked at her when you were explaining love in Sikowitz class” he said, watching as Jade averted her gaze and stayed silent “Just don’t hurt her, okay? Tori’s my best friend” Andre finally said after Jade gave him the silent treatment “Whatever, can I go now?” Jade asked, walking off to the table when he nodded.

After school, Jade found Tori in the hall in front of her locker “We need to talk” Jade said, shutting Tori’s locker “Hey! I wasn’t done yet!” Tori exclaimed, looking at Jade who just shrugged “Look, I like you” Jade said, trying to keep her face as stoic as possible “You, what?” Tori asked, looking at Jade with wide eyes “I like you, go out with me” Jade said, looking at Tori who seemed to be struggling for words before she nodded “O-Okay” Tori said, smiling at her before pointing to her locker “Can I?” She asked, watching Jade move her hand and letting Tori have access to her locker before they headed out, ignoring the looks they got as they walked out together since it didn’t matter what other people thought.


End file.
